


His Affair

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Aleks have been engaged to marry for quite some time, both of them waiting for the perfect time to officially tie the knot and get married. However, once the well known rager gets involved with the two, he screws with the Russian's heart more than he wanted too, making the pale boy begin to fall for him. Aleks soon has to choose between his fiance and the male who has been taking away his happiness the past six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can finally write something other than the story, I'm using this as an Authors Note and to say; I don't know what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing on Wattpad and FanFiction, but this is heavily more in-depth so forgive me if somethings are wrong and stuff. I'll learn eventually..~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks and Eddie seem to be happy, but that was before the raging male made a B-Line for their apartment; he seemed somewhat friendly but that was before Eddie catches the two in an intimate situation.

Aleks and Eddie have been engaged for the longest time; at least a few years they've guessed. They love each other deeply, neither of them would do anything to harm either of them. However, after a rude, obnoxious male comes into the picture, Eddie believes that Aleks is doing something behind his back but won't state it since he doesn't want it to be a lie and hurt the other in the process; but he also doesn't want it to be true, he doesn't want to be heart broken right now. No one knows if these two will make it, or if the mysterious, loud male will take Aleks away from Eddie. Shall we read on to find out..? Of course.

* * *

Eddie woke up as he looked to the side of the bed, seeing that his love was not in there with him. He frowns as he stretches, putting on some comfortable clothing other than just boxers and making his way down stairs to meet the other in the kitchen. Once he makes it down there, he expected the other to be alone, but that wasn't the case; he let a male into their shared apartment. Seeing the unknown male only makes Eddie frown and growl deep in his chest. Aleks knows not to open the door for strangers, especially a stranger that's rather good looking. Eddie made his way over the Aleks and the unknown male, moving an arm around Aleks' waist, his eyes watching the other male as he can't help but to growl.

Aleks frowns as he hears the Latino show signs of anger and jealously almost right away as he spins around, giving the older male a quick kiss on the cheek, a small smile on his face, "Hey, Eddie. Don't get so upset, okay..? I don't even know the guy.."

Eddie frowns as he eyes the man, a grin now forming on the mans face as he watches the two; Eddie pulls Aleks more closer to his body. He wasn't one to get upset at his love for little things, but this time he's a bit upset. He's only upset because he wants to keep him safe and doesn't want to lose him to someone more attractive or better in bed.

"Then why did you let him into _our_ house, Aleks..?"

"I-I didn't know you'd be so upset, Eddie.."

Eddie eyes the male as said male begins laughing, a smug look on his face as he moves a hand out towards the two, cocking his head to the side as a smirk plays on his face, his voice now speaking finally for Eddie to hear it, "Hey, now. Calm your balls, _Eddie._ I didn't do anything to your Twink so back off, alright?"

Eddie growls as he stares at the other, cocking his head as well as his normal happy attitude has changed to something Aleks rarely sees; jealously, "Shut up. You don't even know Aleks so why are you here..?"

The male chuckles, shaking his head, "The name is James. And I'm here for reasons you don't need to know. The only thing you need to know is that I got lost and went to a random apartment and here we are. Happy now, snappy ass?"

"Yeah, Eddie. He got lost. Can we drop the jealously now?"

Eddie frowns as he sighs, slowly nodding as he moves away from Aleks, rolling his eyes, "I'm going to go take a shower. If I see you two making googly eyes, I'm killing you, James.."

"No promises."

Eddie growls as he stomps back up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, a small frown on his face as he looks into the mirror, hoping his Russian lover doesn't do anything he isn't supposed to do.

* * *

**[ Aleks'  Third-Person Point of View. ]  
**

He eyed James as the male makes his way more closer without a given warning, his grin still on his face as he stares at the petite Russian in front of him. James reaches a hand out, said hand making contact with the others arm and moving up to his neck as he leans forward, the meaning of his personal bubble being invaded by this attractive man who just stumbled into the kitchen. James stares at the other as he leans down even more - if possible - his breath making contact with the others, watching the Russian breath in all of a sudden, an embarrassed blush plasted on his face.

Aleks on the other hand wanted to move away; he's soon to be married to the man upstairs taking a shower, but this one in front of him seems to have the power to over take any emotions he has towards Eddie and switches them around so now he's feeling embarrassed around James right now.

James grins even more as he pushes the other to the counter, his body as close as it can as his fingers run through disheveled hair and to the back of his head, pushing their foreheads together. Aleks can't help but to stay in this position; he wanted to move away, but he can't which he doesn't understand why he can't right now. James soon lifts the Russian's head up so his lips come into contact with his own, both boys feeling a slight jolt from the feeling. James only because he's the one doing this, and Aleks because he's not supposed to have his lips tainted with someone other than Eddie's sinful lips but here he is, lip locked with James whom he just met not to long ago; and to be completely honest, he didn't mind it one bit which scared him shtiless.

Aleks pulls away from the kiss all of a sudden as he licks them, his eyes now looking up to James'. He thinks it over for a moment as he trots over to the stairs, still hearing the shower running as he moves back over to James, a frown on his face, "I don't know why I'm doing this.."

James just smirks as he watches the other come back over to him, leaning his head up as he kisses the other on his own now, making it deeper almost right away, causing the older male to let out a soft groan.

* * *

**[ Eddie's Third-Person Point of View. ]  
**

Eddie sighs as he finally gets out of the shower, forcing a smile on his face as he leaves his bathroom and into the bedroom, putting on clean clothing so he can look nice for Aleks, hoping James has left so they can spend some time together. He sighs as he finally gets dressed, he puts on a smile as he makes his way down to the kitchen where he left Aleks at. He makes his way around the corner as he stops dead in his track, his smile forming into the biggest frown he can create.

Aleks was in James' arms as their lips were connected in a rather deep kiss. James turned Aleks to the side and Eddie got a chance to see that tongues were now involved; he could also swear he heard a soft moan from his Russian that only he was meant to hear. He watches James move a hand up his shirt, tainted fingers touching his porcine lover in ways he doesn't need to be touched. James moves his lips away from Aleks' to move to his neck, sinful lips tasting skin that only Eddie can taste as he gets more angrier as he kept watching the scene before him.

Aleks tips his head to the side as he grips onto James' shirt; but that's when his eyes open, and they fall on the saddened Eddie in the doorway. He screams as he pushes James away, but the deed has already been done. Eddie shakes his head as he stares at his former love, and running up the stairs into his room as he packs his things to leave. He wasn't going to leave Aleks, no. He wanted to get away out of the house for a few days so he can think. Either to give the Russian another chance or let him go.

He took out his phone as he dials a number and a sarcastic voice picked up, sounding a bit tired, "Hello..?"

"Seamus..! Can I come and stay with you for a few days..? I'll explain everything if you let me stay.."

Seamus sits up in the bed, sighing, "Yeah, sure. I'll go unlock the door."

He thanked Seamus as he goes back down the stairs to the door, eying Aleks and James, pointing a finger a James in particular, "Get the fuck out of my house.. And get off my fiance.."

James blinks as he looks at Aleks, a sigh slipping his lips as he for once listens, leaving the area as Eddie closes the door behind him rather harshly, now looking at Aleks, "Why did you do that..!? I thought you loved me..!"

"I do..! It didn't mean anything..! I swear..!"

"...Yeah right.."

Eddie frowns as he stares at Aleks for a moment as he doesn't say anything else, leaving the other alone in the house as he makes his way over to Seamus'. Aleks made a mistake. He now needs to fix it. And quickly at that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End notes. The beginning and ending is like when writers do aurthors notes; I do. No shame. Anyway..! If you like this [I'm doing this before I write anything -Tear.-] let me know and if you have any requests, leave them down below and I shall see what I can do for you!


End file.
